


Wynn: The Fallen Adventurer

by T3traByte



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Wynncraft - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, simple life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3traByte/pseuds/T3traByte
Summary: An adventurer from another parallel plane of existence finds himself falling through the sky, his body breaking through large plumes of clouds. He can't recollect what got him into this situation, only knowing that somehow he was taken from his community, the town he built, and the many others he had befriended. From the look of his netherite armor, they had taken quite a beating, where multiple chips and cracks were prevalent. His backpack was intact, his sword fully functional, his mind, still there. Suddenly, he was startled by a dark sinister voice."An alien? And a powerful one at that. You shall be my pawn, one who will crush the Wynnic folk and bring down the province once and for all. Now stay quiet and allow me to infiltrate your mind."A sharp jolt split the adventurer's mind, and both the adventurer and the sinister voice let out a cry of pain, before the adventurer went unconscious.





	Wynn: The Fallen Adventurer

**Author's Note:**

> Wynncraft is the largest MMORPG Minecraft server's and sets itself in a fantasy like adventure story, where the main character must fight the evil corruption from destroying the province all while getting stronger on the way. I do not own Wynncraft, I just want to make a story inspired from the server.
> 
> This story will contain elements from Wynncraft as well as features from Vanilla Minecraft and Modded Minecraft.

He woke up to find himself falling.

It took him about a second to realize what was going on, and when he did, he flailed his arms and kicked his legs frantically, not like it did anything.

'How long have I been falling?' he thought, flipping his body downward. It was impossible to tell. The only thing he could see was a sky blue hue and more clouds swishing past him. When he flipped himself to face the heavens above, he saw the same thing, except with a fiery sun beating down on him.

It wasn't like the sun would hurt him though, his netherite armor would keep him safe, and not only was it the most powerful suit of armor known to man, but it was an excellent temperature stabilizer, cooling anyone in the hottest environment and warming anyone in the coolest. Speaking of armor, how's it holding up?

He looked at his netherite greaves, where there were several notable chips and cracks imbedded in the frame of the armor. Something must have attacked him in his sleep. The thing was, what powerful being could have summoned him falling in the clouds, and at the same time, tenderize his armor like a brick in a meat grinder. A brick could still crack from the blades of a meat grinder, which is why he thought that would be a good metaphor.

Furthermore, what about his town? He had worked hard to gather the materials and technology to build up his metropolis, and all the people he had met and welcomed he would probably never see again. He had remembered teaming up with different parties to scout out the harsh nether dimension, gathering resources to call themselves rich and sustainable. It was glorious. 

Now it was all gone, and he was falling through the clouds at maximum velocity. Well, maybe if he ever got to even ground, he could build an ender chest and possibly access all the resources and goods he had sitting in there. His diamonds, emeralds, gold, his trident, and most importantly, some duct tape for his armor. 

A voice suddenly lurched himself from the current matter. It was a dark, cold and sinister voice, and it wasn't coming from anywhere, as there was no one else around him except the sky and a million clouds. That means... it must be coming from his mind.

"An alien? Hu huhu. A strong one at that, one that has defeated many beasts and surpassed the fiercest challenges. You shall be my pawn, and shall finally crush the Wynnic folk who have annoyed me for so long. Stay silent mortal! Although you are strong you are no match to my magical power. Stay still, so I may make you my loyal subject."

The voice gave him chills. He tensed, his head started to burn. 

But suddenly, a cry of anguish and pain erupted from his head, shattering his mind with horrible pain. He blacked out in a fraction of a second.


End file.
